Even a Dragon Can Love
by DaughterofHypnos17
Summary: Pierce Di Mare, an Italian-American exchange student attending Hogwarts for her sixth year, is sorted into Slytherin. The house that contains a seriously sexy blond. With the help of her friends can she get through the year; and get the man. Please review!
1. Chapter 1: Most Platinum Shade of Blonde

My name is Pierce, Pierce Di Mare. I'm an Italian-American exchange student who just moved to England; but I have a secret. I used to attend Ilvermorny; the American wizarding school. And now I'm going to Hogwarts. I probably won't fit into my house considering that I'm a whopping height of 5.3. I have darker olive skin with black, silk like hair, and deep hazel eyes that lean more on the green side of things.

I'm a pure-blood, from good well-bred families with good educations. My mom went to Ilvermorny and my Dad went to Durmstrangs. My parents want to marry me off to one of the sacred twenty eight; but they only marry Slytherins.

I'm currently getting robe fittings for seventh year, but I feel like a first year once again. How will the year go? Will I be top of the class once again? So many questions circle my brain while walking through Diagon Alley.

The place is magical, (pun intended) from the cobblestone streets to the lop-sided buildings. I was about to walk into Madame Puddifoots when I see a gleam of sunshine reflecting off of the most platinum shade of blonde I have ever seen.

The bleached hair was connected to a head, but not just any head, a very handsome head. Said head had Startling grey eyes and pale skin; the contrast was undeniably sexy. I hope this stranger is a Hogwarts student.

Time skip

The Hogwarts Express

I was staring at the brick wall separating platforms nine and ten, trying to figure out a way to get onto 9 ¾. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder; turning around, I see a plump, elderly woman.

"Can I help you," I ask politely.

"Actually I think I can help you," she replies.

"How?"

"Are you trying to get onto 9 ¾ or am I mistaken," she asked sweetly.

"You're not mistaken," I manage to spit out before a toddler latches onto her leg.

"Mowy Mowy Mowy!"

"Teddy, shush now," she quieted the child, "What you want to do is run straight through the dividing wall."

I looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm supposed to run through walls. I may be a wizard but running through walls sounds as crazy as becoming invisible, truly."

"Oh honey just try it; I can get Ron and Harry to demonstrate for you," she suggested.

"Who are Ron and Harry?" I ask.

Suddenly a boy's head appears out of thin air, as if an invisibility cloak was beginning to be removed.

"Hello, I'm Ron," another head pops up, "and that's Harry."

Harry had the type of appearance you'll never forget. He has messy, black hair- as if he had just gotten out of bed-and bright, wandering green eyes. However there was a strange shaped scar on the boy's forehead.

"Can you lift you bangs please?" I question, cautiously.

"Excuse me," he replies, with a confused look.

Instead of making motions to move his hair I do it myself. Carefully I pull his fringe out of his face and gently trace the oddly shaped scar ruining his porcelain skin. It was a soft and tender motion; enough to get him staring into my eyes.

We stay like this for a moment, until a tall girl with fiery red hair walks through the wall onto the platform; stomping. Harry walks through first, I'm the last one on the train and I can tell it's going to be a bumpy ride.


	2. Chapter 2: And You Would Kill for Fun

Chapter 2

Pierce's P.O.V

The compartments on the express were small and quaint. Of course having met nobody interesting, or nobody who would like to become acquainted, my ride to Hogwarts was quite boring; that was until a familiar gleam of blonde caught my attention.

It was the boy, the one I had seen while purchasing my school supplies. He was much better looking at a closer distance; however my staring was quickly cut off due to my vison being blocked by compartment walls.

Everything about the mysterious stranger intrigued me. The elegant and masculine way he walks, to the way his eyes go change colour in the lighting.

Curiosity overloaded my senses; I peek through the compartment windows to see him. He's laughing with people I suspect are his friends.

He's smiling, that seems like a rare occasion for this boy. My stalker like staring is interrupted when the door opens and a familiar face sits across from me.

"Hello, Pierce is it?" a thick British accent asks.

I turn to see Harry, "Correct, so Harry Potter, tell me why you seem so important in England."

"I'm the chosen one," he says with a cocky grin.

"Alright, what were you chosen for?" I question, seriously.

His expression slowly changes to one of a confused child, "You actually don't know who I am?"

"I'm from America, Remember," I state.

"Oh, well then, um I guess," he stutters.

"If you don't want to tell me it's alright."

"No, it's just kind of a sensitive subject."

"I can keep a secret," I say while hovering my index finger over my lips.

"OK, here goes nothing," he begins, "Voldemort; you do know who Voldemort is right?"

"I do happen to know who that character is."

"Well he killed my parents; meanwhile I'm the only being who has ever survived the unforgivable killing curse."

"That's a lot to carry on your shoulders," I stare, incredulously, at harry.

"That's not all," he drags on, "there's also a prophecy that states one of us must die for the other to survive, not to mention I have to destroy seven horcruxes and save all of the wizarding world."

"Oh my gods, that's a big burden," words fly out of my mouth before I can think about what I'm saying.

"I know," he says like none of what he's just said is a big deal, "I have Ron and Hermione; and hopefully you'll help us out."

He starts to lean closer, "You seem like you're tough enough to handle this kind of stuff."

We're only inches apart. My eyes flutter closed, only to think about the hot blonde boy.

"Do you play quidditch?" I break the silence, causing him to jump a couple feet away from me.

"Ya, Gryffindor seeker and team captain, you?" he looks stunned that I didn't kiss him.

"Seeker as well, I started second year."

The train slowly stopped signalling that we were at Hogwarts.

Time skip (sorting ceremony)

An elderly looking lady suddenly walks up to me, "Hello, you must be Pierec, I'm Professor McGonagall."

"Hi," I say timidly.

"We're just about to finish sorting the first years, so you up next," she stops then begins again, "all you have to do is sit on the stool."

Sounds easy enough.

Before I'm to sit on the stool, I have to wait for the headmaster to finish speaking. The headmaster is tall with long white hair, and beard.

"Students, this year we have a transfer student from Ilvermorny going into her sixth year." Whispers and snickers were heard throughout the room.

"Please treat her with the same respect you have for your classmates," the headmaster's voice was loud and regal.

I slowly and shyly walk over to the hat. I can see the Weasley's and Harry sitting at a table adjourned with red and gold. And the blonde boy is sitting at the table coloured with green.

The hat is placed upon my head and begins to speak telepathically- to say I was shocked would be an understatement.

 _Ahhh brave, but ambitious_

 _Smart and loyal_

 _Intelligent and not to mention mysterious_

 _You would kill to protect those you love_

 _And you would kill for fun_

 _What's this, you have_

SLYTHERIN!

The hat shouts. I'm pointed in the direction of the mysteriously sexy blonde boy; I take a seat with my classmates but also far enough away to be ignored. Obviously my intentions are not very clear because a dark haired boy begins to converse with me.

"I'm Blaise," he says smoothly.

"And I'm not interested," I say coldly.

"OOOH burn, well how about a friendship," he holds out his hand.

We shake, "deal."

My eyes wander over to meet intense silver ones, we stare for what seems like forever until I say, "I'm pierce."

We shake, "Draco."

AN: hey guys sorry for the super long wait; I was really busy with work, Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3: Five Minutes Ago

Chapter 3

Pierce's P.O.V

The first day of school, It's dreaded, even if your studying magic.

"Pierce, wake up," I open my eyes to see Pansy, attempting wake me up. She really is a Beautiful girl; Just in an understated, different way.

"Five more minutes," I mumble out, pulling the pillow over my face.

"Come on, the sooner we're awake the sooner we get to see the boys," Daphne comes into my limited view.

"Ya, Blaise seems to have taken a liking to you." at this point I'm sitting upwards, listening to the girls speak.

"I don't like him in that way," I state.

"Then who do you like?" Daphne questions.

"ummm nobody," at this point I'm blushing mad.

"Who Who Who," they chant.

"ummm," I'm stalling, at least trying too.

By now we're in the common room, where Draco seems to be lounging. He turns towards us and gives my a sly smile. If I was red before I don't want to know what colour I am now. Daphne and Pansy squeal. They each grab a hand and drag me to the great hall for breakfast. The minute we tap into the door the immediately whisper, quite loudly, "You like Draco Malfoy."

"No, No I don't," I say, trying to deny it.

"OMG, you do," they squeal.

"Would you shut up," I screech back.

"Soo," Pansy drawled, "What do you like about him?"

"Well…."

 **Meanwhile in the Common Room**

Draco's P.O.V

When Pierce walked through the common room my stomach erupted in butterflies; as if a volcano was releasing some steam. I shoot her a smile and her face goes the shade of one of those muggle fire fighting machines.

When she walks through the entrance leading into the grand hall high pitched squeals can be heard. I shake my head thinking about Daphne and Pansy's excited faces.

I'm shook out of my thoughts by Blaise's smirking face.

"What" I respond harshly.

"Nothing," he says while grinning, "Its just that you like Pierce."

My face contorts into an unreadable expression, "Pardon."

"You. Like. Her."

"When did you discover this interesting accusation?" I threaten.

"Five minutes ago; so what is it you like about her?"

 **Back in the Great Hall**

Pierce's P.O.V

I breath deeply before beginning my rant.

"I like his eyes, the way they change colours like a pencil shading a sketchpad. And his hair; it's so stiff like his output personality but when its down its silky and soft- just like him. And the way he walks; so broad and elegantly, it's mesmerizing. The way he smiles is so intriguing and intelligent. My mother always told me you can learn a lot about a person from the way they smile."

When I finish I see that their lips had quirked up into smirks and sly grins; something was bound to happen.


	4. AN: original work

AN/ Hey Guys, so I recently began working on some of my own work so I thought I'd give you a shout out. It's really easy Use the link below to go and read _Like a Shadow_ then come back and review on the most recent update stating which part is you favourite so far. I also enjoy constructive criticism, I am a dancer after all, I Will randomly select a comment from that particular chapter and give you a shout out some where in either one of my other fanfics or the original work itself.

Thanks for all the support,

Daughterofhades17

link: myworks/122984110/write/470778680


	5. Chapter 4: Hogsmeade This Weekend?

Draco's P.O.V

 _When Pierce walked through the common room my stomach erupted in butterflies; as if a volcano was releasing some steam. I shoot her a smile and her face goes the shade of one of those muggle fire fighting machines._

 _When she walks through the entrance leading into the grand hall high pitched squeals can be heard. I shake my head thinking about Daphne and Pansy's excited faces._

 _I'm shook out of my thoughts by Blaise's smirking face._

 _"_ _What" I respond harshly._

 _"_ _Nothing," he says while grinning, "Its just that you like Pierce."_

 _My face contorts into an unreadable expression, "Pardon."_

 _"_ _You. Like. Her."_

 _"_ _When did you discover this interesting accusation?" I threaten._

 _"_ _Five minutes ago; so what is it you like about her?"_

I smile, thinking of all the things I like about her. I can't put words to everything that I like, but I can try.

"Her voice, it's smooth, the way her Italian and American accents blend together in perfect harmony. Her eyes, they're so dense and intricate; even a book of adjectives couldn't describe them. Everything about her is just so wonderful and I love it all. All of the little things."

"You got it bad," Blaise states.

"I know," my face practically flies into my palms.

Blaise rests a friendly hand on my shoulder, "Just so you know; she's becoming a close friend to me."

"And?"

"And I feel the need to say that if you hurt her," he pauses, "I will hurt you."

"I get the message," I reply trying to clear the tension.

"Good," he shouts, while walking out of the common room.

Pierce's P.O.V

"Pierce," Daphne inquires.

"Yes Daphne," I reply softly.

"You are going to ask Draco to Hogsmeade before seventh year," she manages to spit out seriously before giggling like a school girl.

"I do not agree with this, NO, not happening," I protest.

"But you have too," Pansy whines.

"And why exactly do I have too,"I question.

"Because Di Malfoy is my OTP," she answers.

"OTP? what in the wizarding world is an OTP?"

"An OTP is an abréviation for one true paring," Daphne recites.

"I will not participate in this one true pairing business," I begin to protest once again.

"You will get together eventually," she begins.

I open my mouth but she quickly cuts me off by pointing one finger in a shushing manner.

"Even if we," she points between herself and Daphne, "have to organize an intervention."

"I don't believe you."

Suddenly the spot on the bench beside me fells less empty, and warmer.

"What don't you believe?" a cheery voice asks from beside me.

"None of your business," I snap.

"Someone fell off their broom before breakfast."

I turn to see Harry enjoying a large piece of toast that's practically drowning in butter.

"Sorry Harry, thought you were someone else," I reply timidly.

"Who else would I be?" He questions; a confused expression adjourning his face.

"I don't know," putting my finger on my chin, in a thinking position, "Maybe a Slytherin."

"Sounds about accurate, you're a smart one."

"Oh really I thought I wasn't" sarcasm practically oozing out of my voice

"Gee lighten up will you; anyway I need to talk to you after dinner," he takes a breath, "meet me on the quidditch pitch."

"OK."

He gets up to live for his first class; handing me a small note before strutting off to class- his giant ego must come from all of the fame. I carefully tug on the parchment, breaking the wax, to open the letter; revealing some of the boldest word choices he could've picked.

Only show up if you'll go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend


	6. Chapter 5:From A Very Close Distance

Chapter 5

Pierce's P.O.V

How daft could a boy be. That sentence had rerun through my head about t a trillion times throughout my classes. Harry, of all men, had to leave me letter; practically asking out.

I happened to like Draco, all the mysterious qualities intrigued me. But Harry was sweet, caring, loyal, and don't forget to mention extremely handsome, in a rugged outdoorsy type way.

Maybe I also had some hidden feelings for the boy, even though they were buried deep, deep, deep down, they still happen to be feelings.

"Pierce," a voice cuts through my self induced silence.

"Yes," I reply, continuing to stare off into space.

"What's written on that piece of parchment Harry handed to you?" a sweet voice says questioningly.

"Harry gave you parchment?"

Suddenly the bench shifts under a new weight. I turn to see my new, wonderful best friend, Blaise Zabini.

"Yes," I say softly, "He did."

"What he say," he says while piling decent amounts of food onto his plate.

"HeaskedmetoHogsmeade," I mumble out inaudibly.

"In english please," The dark hair boy demands in a son way.

I take a deep, calming breath, "He asked me to Hogsmeade."

A mix between food and liquid is suddenly suspended in the air for a few seconds after it escape the deep caverns that is Blaise's mouth.

"What," he splutters.

"Yes," I wipe some of the excess food off of my lap.

"Are you going?" he glares daggers, waiting for my answer.

"I think I might," I mutter, trying not to draw anymore attention.

"OK."

"What!" I'm shocked at his calm demeaner.

"I'll just watch from a very close distance," he smirks at his over protectiveness.

"Of course you will," I exclaim, throwing my arms in the in the air while leaving the Great Hall.

/The Quidditch Pitch/9:30 PM/

"Harry," I whisper yell, "Harry!"

My yelling and shouting gets louder every minute I can't find the boy. An eerie silence overtakes my body. A hand rest on my shoulder making me cry out and turn around so fast I fall flat on my arse.

"Whoa careful there," a gentle voice breaks through the silence.

I tilt my head upwards to see Harry, eye's glinting and sparkling in the glow of the moonlight.

"You mind," I demand, holding my hand out.

"Oh, of course," he mutters, embarrassed and helps me off the grass.

"So," I attempt to get him to talk.

"So?" he questions, confused.

"What did you want to talk about," man was this boy oblivious.

"Oh, that," he starts, "Um, well I just wanted to formally ask you to accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend."

He was too sheepish to be lying. Nobody could be that nervous to simply be asking me out.

"Thats all?"

"Yes, that's all," he says while rubbing the back of his neck slightly.

I burst into laughter, laughter and giggles so hard I had tears leaking from the corer of my eyes.

"If you were going to reject me, could you have at least done it the smallest bit, I don't know, less harsh," he deadpans.

"No, Harry, calm down, this is not a rejection," I supply, trying to stop his building anger.

"Then what is it."

"It's a definite yes," I smile.

He smiles, turning and walking away, like he couldn't belie I had said yes.

What a Boy.

AN, So so so so so sorry for the late update, I had school (which was intense) and I was recently vacation. I hope you like, favourite or Review. Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 6: Velvety, Crimson, Red

Chapter 6

Pierce's P.O.V

It was 3:00, Hogsmeade weekend; Harry has yet to drop by the Slytherin dorms- probably because he couldn't find them. Man that Boy is stupid.

"Pierce," a voice calls, "you have a visitor."

"A visitor, really Daphne," I shout back, intrigued at her choice of words.

"Well I guess he is your date," she squeals.

I walk down the stairs, grinning mad, and am awaited too two male faces. The smiling one of Harry and the one glaring daggers at Harry-Draco, and boy does he look happy; note the sarcasm lacing my voice.

"Hello Harry," I greet, then turn to Draco, "Would you stop glaring at him like he's about to commit first degree murder."

He raises his hands in defeat and then lets his feet carry him up the stairs. Turning back to Harry; I wave awkwardly, like extremely awkwardly.

"Hey," thankfully Harry is just as awkward as I am.

"We should go," I gesture to the door.

"Ya, we should," he carefully takes my hand and pulls me through the door and into Hogsmeade.

/In Hogsmeade/

Harry and I are simply walking through the streets, admiring the shopwindow while drinking warm butter beer. Shivering as a gust of cold wind hits the back of my neck making short hairs stand on end.

"Here," before I know what's happening a heavy, yet warm, jacket has been placed on my shoulders.

"No, Harry, you'll catch a cold," I whine and complain.

"I'd rather catch a cold then have you have a shiver," he deadpans.

I blush, trying to hide my face by avoiding my gaze.

"You look adorable when you blush," he states, pulling my chin in his direction.

"Thanks," his action only flushes my cheeks brighter.

"Let's head back, It's starting to get dark," he whispers, breath softly hitting my face.

"Ya we really should," I reply, trying not to focus on how soft his lips look at the moment.

(After a Very Long Walk Back to Hogwarts)

Laughing as walk back into the halls that lead to the dungeons, I can't help but giggle at Harry's attempt at making me laugh with such terrible jokes; and the fact that he's succeeding is beyond me.

When we finally reach the wall that leads into the Slytherin dorms, Harry gently takes my wrist into his gigantic and calloused hand.

"Pierce, I had a really great time," he leans in a little further with every word that leaves the deep cairns in which are his mouth.

"Ya, me too," I say coyly, looking up at him, straining my neck a little at his height.

Slowly we both lean innards until we're only a mere centimetre apart. Just as his were to brush my own, a drop of liquid splashes my cheek and groan sounds through the dungeon.

Before I could see what was happening, arms are thrown around my waist and I'm carried into the common room, unaware that the droplet of liquid caressing my cheek was a velvety drop of crimson red blood.


	8. Chapter 7:Blood Brings Out Your Eyes

EADCL 7

Pierce's P.O.V

"NOOOOOOO!," I yell as my vision blackens; warm arms yanking me out of the corridor.

(Some Time Later On)

The light begins to flood my eyes; leaving me to awaken into an unfamiliar room. Sitting upright slowly, noticing the throbbing pain in my head. Looking around the room, I notice that it looks almost exactly like the my dorm rooms.

"Where am I," I question, moving my hand to block the deafeningly bright light.

"The boys dorms," an easily recognizable voice responds.

"Blaise, how corpse-like do I look?" I question, voice groggy and dry.

"Well the blood you're covered in truly brings out the colour of your eyes," he replies sarcastically, smirk lacing his features.

"What!" I immediately look down to see miniature droplets of blood on my dress.

"Whose blood is this?" I ask, concerned.

"Harry's," he starts, "and don't worry, Draco's drenched."

Blaise laughs so evilly I'm terrified he's murdered someone. Draco couldn't have made the same mistake I have; out of spite, Jealousy?

"He's not dead is he," I murmur, terrified of the truth.

Blaise opens his mouth to speak, most likely a snide remark, but closes it once again at my saddened expression.

"We had to pry Draco off of Harry's unconscious body," He tries to sound solemn, but ends up letting out a giggle.

"Please be joking," I whimper, tears gathering in the corners of my eyes.

Full booming laughter, "Of course I'm joking, Draco threw maybe three punches, and Harry's nose broke."

"Oh thank the gods," I collapse onto the silken sheets of the bed closest to me.

I make comforter angels and bask in the softness of the sweet smelling bed. It smells of cloves, and mint. Spicy yet sweet.

"Hey Blaise," I mumble into the sheets.

"Yes, he says from a chair in the corner of the room.

"Whose bed is this?" I ask, curious as to who smells that good.

"Mine," a new voice interrupts.

My body stiffens, the voice is so sharp.

"Draco," I whisper, to shocked to say anything else.

"Ah, hello Pierce," he takes notice to his bed, "thanks for messing up my sheets."

"I didn't know this was your bed," he chuckles at my confession.

"I'm sure you'd love to spend time in my bed," he flirts, making my cheeks burst aflame.

If he's going to make be blush with crazy innuendos I might as well fight back right?

"I sure would Draco," I drawl, "I'm sure you're a very passionate and tender lover."

I then stand up, very slowly, and walk out of the dormitories swinging my hips a little bit more than necessary. Smirking to myself at the triumph of making Draco turn redder than the blood drowning his once crisp white button-up.

Draco's P.O.V

I turn to Blaise, he's laughing his ass off at my expression; I didn't know that Pierce could be so… Dirty. I strip out of my blood soaked clothing and into a pair of sweatpants, unusual for a Malfoy.

"What are you laughing at," I snap.

"Nothing, just your hilarious expression," he starts, "By the way, she's pissed that you beat on her 'boyfriend'."


	9. Chapter 8:What If I Kill Him Too!

Pierce's P.O.V

After the incident in the boys dorms, I have been teased relentlessly. Blaise doesn't shut up about how flustered Draco was afterwards. In all honesty I would have loved to see the blonde with bright red, blush coated cheeks; but unforetunatly my brain went into flight mode.

Once I escaped through the corridor into the girl dorms I nearly broke into tears at the expense of my embarrassment. By now my tears and flushed cheeks have run pale and track stained.

Gathering all of the confidence my nerve cells can produce, I stand, prepared to leave the dorms, head held high. As I make my way into the common room, all eyes make their way to my new, yet sudden presence. Thankfully Draco isn't in the room to view my already glowing cheeks, he could only make their colour brighter.

Opening the large wooden door and into the dungeon, all my nervous cells dissolve into a warm and happy feeling. A large smile breaks into my face, allowing my barely noticeable dimple visible. One look at the fluffy, black head of hair can make all negative emotions in my system disappear.

"Harry," I run as fast as I can, loop my small arms around his lean waist and unembarressedly cry into his stomach.

"Pierce," he soothes, "can you please tell me what's wrong."

Looking up slowly, I see his bruised eye and split lip. However close to death he looks, he still looks happy and, in a way, healthy. His sun kissed skin aglow and bright, emerald green eyes wide and approachful.

"Harry," I say trough tears, "are you okay."

"Pierce, I'm perfectly fine; just a little damage can't break me."

He moves some stray strands of hair out of my eyes. Meanwhile I stare, intently, into his; smiling, just a little, at the sake of his good health.

Noticing my sudden mood change, he titles my chin, and places a chaste and sweet kiss upon my lips, tasting the sweet flavour that is flavoured lip balm; careful not to bruise his already hurt lips.

Time skip (Griffindor Common Room)

I spent the rest of the day in the Griffindor common room, cuddled up to Harry's chest. Hanging out with the rest of the house was a very different experience than spending time with those who reside in Slytherin.

"Pierce," hermione begins, "why are you in our common room? It's not that we mind," she gestures to the rest of the group, "but why?"

Taking a deep breath I start to explain the story of my current embarrassing situation, "Draco and I are in an argument; Blaise won't stop laughing at how red we both turn when in the same room."

During the duration of my rant I never noticed how uncomfortable Harry can became; or how love struck I sounded when talking about Draco. Do I like him, possibly love him; this isn't good, what if I kill him too.


	10. Chapter 9: Deal With the Devil

Pierce's P.O.V

I have been avoiding the Slytherin common rooms; actually avoiding is an understatement. I have been missing the common room like it held victims of the Black Plague.

It's not that I'm ignoring everyone in the house, I'm just avoiding Draco. To be honest, it's because I'm petrified of the looming embarrassment and sexual tension floating in sharpie marker on my forehead.

It couldn't be more obvious; Harry has started to pull away, just enough to make him distant enough to avoid direct accusations without causing an argument.

I want to apologize, but the words just get stuck in the prison that is the back of my throat; like there is a set of steal bars lining my teeth. Not letting any words pass through.

"Pierce, we need to talk," the words burned my ears and made my skin tingle in a bad way.

Harry sounded so solemn and depressed, yet his words were filled with fury and blind hatred; I could've cried on the spot.

"Alright," I reply, attempting to close the floodgates, failing.

He takes my hand, pulling me into a deserted corridor, "this, is the room of requirement."

The room was quaint, with a sectional in the centre and shelves of interesting looking books lining the simple walls.

Harry took my limp hand gently, guiding me towards a spot on the firm leather couch.

"Pierce, we need a break."

There it was, the simplest yet most painful sentence that could have come from his mouth. The words made my ears metaphorically bleed. Tears begin to heavily blur my eyes, " what kind of break," I whimper out.

"A long one," he replays, solemnly.

"How long," denial of his motives sloshes throughout my brain.

"Forever."

That one simple sentence can make the world crash around you; building could be burning but I wouldn't have noticed through the swelling of my tear ducts. I was no longer aware of my surroundings; corridors began to look like classrooms, and classrooms began to look like dungeons or dormitories.

Running what felt like miles and miles made my lungs clench; clench with sadness and anticipation. Would I be the laughing stalk of the school, another one of Harry's exes, who was I?

I was blinded with anger and hatred, the all too familiar feeling took over; my body went into overdrive. I know this feeling all to well, bad things come with this feeling. Throwing myself in the opposite direction, I bolt.

Running back towards the room of requirement. Suddenly a very hard wall comes into contact with my tear streaked face. However the wall wasn't even a wall, it was the muscular chest of Draco Malfoy.

Noticing my pain he wraps his arms around me, murmuring sweet nothings in my ear to calm me down. I sob, I sob into his formerly crisp button down like I have every reason to cry.

"It'll be ok," he whispers, lightly pressing his lips on my neck, ear, and shoulders; attempting to stop my panicked state.

But the rage, the tears, and the emotion will never stop, because I made and unforgivable deal with the devil.


	11. Chapter 10:Dangorous and Gorgeous

Pierce's P.O.V

Flashback (Ilvermorny 2015)

"Stop being such an awful girlfriend," a slap to my cheek, "Just obey my commands."

Screaming out in pain is something that occurs regularly, almost every Saturday to be exact. He beats me, he uses me as his personal punching bag. At first I thought it was love; he was so kind and gentle; he made me feel loved. I loved him, and somehow, I thought that somewhere super deep down, that he loved me too.

We were the "it" couple, everyone wanted to have what we had; to feel like we did for each other. We held hands, cuddled in classes, he kept me warm when I was cold- even if it meant getting a chill himself.

He was the perfect gentleman, he'd mutter sweet words in my ears, making feelings grow beyond recognition. My love for him was like a tree, fed with smiles and watered with the blood that rushed to my cheeks when he would speak to me.

He could always turn up the sides of my mouth in uncomfortable situations; he brought me out of my shell. He made me become someone more than myself, he took my body and formed a personality that was just so likable.

Everything he did, he did for me, he would say that to me at night before I'd fall asleep to the rise and fall of his chest. His heartbeat, beating slowly, calmly, lulling me into a dreamless sleep; soon to be ridiculed with nightmares.

Our first date was a picnic, out by the fairy wood; there was a checkered blanket and a woven basket filled with all of my favourite pastries. We sat, we talked, we learned each others hobbies, but most of all we suddenly knew each other; and he understood me, He understood the pressure and the pain; soon enough, he only made it worse.

The relationship only progressed from there; we would do our homework together, potions partners, practically insuperable. Six months disaster free, and that's when the beatings, persuasion, and manipulation began.

He began to demand affection, kissing, holding hands in public; when I would refuse, all hell broke loose. He would grab my arm, pain stinging it like alcohol on a wound, and drag me into a broom cupboard. He'd beat me, leaving bruises to trail along my torso and thighs.

He was smart, he would never kiss my skin with bruises where they could be exposed; always invisible to the basic human eyes.

After months of abuse I quit, my body began to shut down; it went into overdrive, it went places it shouldn't have gone, and it took me to a place I would never wish anyone disappear like I did.

I would never want anyone to brutally murder their abusive by stabbing him repeatably, and that was my escape. Little did I know that When I stabbed him, It was only one of the many times he'd died.

I didn't know what I had done; I didn't know that I had made a mistake, I didn't know that he could com back. And now, he's standing right in front of me, glaring. I quiver in fear, and stare into the dangerously gorgeous eyes of Remmington De Ville.

"Hello, Darling." smirk lacing his features.


	12. Chapter 11: Make New Bruises

Chapter 11

Pierce's P.O.V

"What are you doing here," I gently turn my head, mumbling from the comforts of Draco's soft, silky, and now, damp button down.

"I," he moves, gracefully, strutting down the corridor, in my direction, "am here to say hello, to you, my old friend."

He places a hand on my tear stained cheek, moving his rough thumb over my cheekbone, "You're just as beautiful as you were during that night."

Moving his head forward; he places a gentle peck on my cheek, crystal blue eyes blazing, in anger? or passion? The way he walks, shifts from foot to foot, is hypnotizing; mesmerized, I stare, intently, never letting my eyes leave his muscular figure.

Remmington almost has me in love again, after one tiny peck on the cheek; his presence has made me completely forget whose chest I'm resting against. Once I remember that the lean arms wrapped around my body are Draco's, I look up, longing to see any expression at all.

My eyes dart to the puff of smoke that was, only recently, Remmington's presence.

"Draco," I mumble, tears barricading against my waterline.

"Who was that," Draco mumbles into my hair, which he was recently placing kisses upon, to sooth my nerves.

"That was, someone," I start, anger bubbling up in my chest, "someone bad, very bad."

"Pierce, how do you know this guy?" he asks, curiosity practically oozing out of his voice.

"He's," a sudden thought occurs; what if he reacts badly? what if he ignores me.

A calloused pair of hands grab my shoulders, forcing me to look into his steely gray eyes.

"Who is he Pierce," he whispers, almost a whimper, a plea, a desperate question of my happiness.

"He's my ex," I state, trying to be as strong as possible.

"Your Ex?" he questions, accent heavily accentuated.

"Ex boyfriend," I clarify, "he was dangerous."

"How dangerous," his voice growing weak, practically begging me to answer in a complete thought.

"Less dangerous than me," I mutter under my breath, "he beat me."

Instead of causing a ruckus- which I expected Draco to do- he simply breathed, extremely heavily and shallow.

"He hurt you," his pale fists clench, knuckles turning whiter than his already porcelain complexion.

I blush trying to lower my head and look at my shoes, "It was never terribly painful, just a few bruises."

His long and bony fingers make their way underneath my chin, forcing it upward. If I were to move less that an inch our lips would mingle. His warm, icy breath fans over my lips; sending shivers across my spine.

"Just a few bruises, really Pierce,"his signature, cocky smirk replaces the look of fear which previously graced his sharp features.

"Just a few," I smile, feeling protected in this somewhat compromising position; if a professor were to walk past, we'd surely get detention.

He then swiftly pulls my head forward by grasping the back of my neck; smashing my lips against his own. They move together at a bruising pressure, meanwhile pulling away to harshly suck on my pulse point, leaving a clearly visible red mark to slowly turn purple.

"Let's make new bruises Pierce," he says while gently moving the pads of his fingers over the mark he'd made, his mark.


	13. Chapter 12:You Killed A Man

EADCL 12

Pierce's P.O.V

It's amazing how fast broken blood vessels can cause a bruise. From a slightly red mark on my milky white skin, to a purple bruise so dark it could compare to a shadow. Poking and prodding at the mark on my neck won't make it disappear; or make me any less amazed at the moment it got their.

Reflections have a way of fooling us; they makes us see such a beautiful image, an image that doesn't exactly fit our realistic persona. Getting so lost in my reflection, I fail to notice a presence behind me, hands around my waist, nose buried in the crook of my neck.

"Who left this," the person whispers in my ears, lightly pecking the shell.

I turn around in the muscular arms to see a former love, or an undead love, "Remmington," I breath.

He looks so deeply in my eyes, I can tell he's swimming in the ink black irises.

"You know, I never really meant to hurt you," he starts, locking mercury pools with my own.

"Don't lie to me," I wrap my arms around his neck, his Axe invading my nose.

"Life got hard at work, it was overwhelming and new. I loved you, and I never stopped," he whimpers out, breath fanning over my lips.

His breath is minty and fresh, unlike Draco's icy ones. The two are so similar and different all at once; I love Remmington, but could love be blooming between Draco and I. Draco is safe, while Remmington is, well he gives me these intense feelings of unidentifiable prosperity.

"Pierce," he starts, "Have I ever told you about my curse?"

"No," Can he feel how badly I want to know.

"Pierce, I'm the devil, literally."

Panic begins to rise, bile in the back of my throat.

"Hey hey hey," he rubs circles on my back to calm my nerves, "Don't freak out."

"I'll try."

"I run the Netherworld," he breaths,as if the words were fire on his tongue, "I take care and make sure the dead go to their rightful places of rest. It's actually fairly interesting, but It was especially busy when I first fell in love with you."

I open my mouth to speak, but he places his index finger upon my lips, silencing me.

"I really do love you Pierce, and I know you love me too."

Taking in all of the new information, questions bubble my brain, "How are you still alive, I killed you."

"I'm immortal Pierce, I've died a lot," he jokes, small giggles spill from my lips.

"Then how old are you?" I didn't know that my ex-boyfriend was a dinosaur.

"Only a few centuries, I'm still only young. Time slows in the Nether Realm," he exl[pains carefully, making sure I understand every detail.

"Ok," I whisper, fully aware of the circumstances.

"I'm so so so sorry," he pleas.

"I forgive you, and I'm sorry for stabbing you, multiple times," I giggle once again.

"No problem," and just like he appeared, he disappeared.

He left me to think, but my eyes creep to the doorway to see a scared looking Draco.

"How much of that did you hear?" I ask, hoping he wasn't around long.

"Enough to know that you killed a man."

AN. Hey guys, Two chapters in three days, that's a lot, enjoy!Review!


	14. Chapter 13:That Was a Show

Chapter 13

"I would never," I attempt to cover the topic of my previous conversation by playing straight stupid; hand flying to my chest, mock hurt spreading over my face.

My plan might have actually worked, and Draco might have believed me, if my acting skills weren't so obvious and terrible. Hey, I go to a wizard boarding school, not a performing arts school.

"Pierce, you are a terrible liar," the blonde states as if its an obvious fact.

"I am not," My stubborn ass continues my innocent act.

He stalks towards me, long legs taking long strides, "You have tells," his thumb gently runs over my bottom lip.

Backing away, I turn over my shoulder, "What gives away my gods awful lying skills."

He stares, somewhat creepily, directly at me- my lips, to be more specific. I can' help but let a giggle slip at how persistent Draco is being.

Sitting down on the couch on the side of the room meanwhile picking up a book, I speak, without looking at Draco, "You're not leaving anytime soon, are you?"

"Not until you explain your encounters and excursions with murder," smirk lacing his lips.

"What encounters with murder?" Draco was getting irritated with my stalling.

Surprisingly soft fingers brush against my jaw, "Don't play coy with me," he practically coos.

"Coy are fish," I smile flirtatiously, "Not a game."

Draco chuckles softly, thumbs moving gently over my sharp cheekbones. Leaving trails of tingles and warmth behind.

Placing his forehead on my own, he states, "Have you ever killed a man?"

"Yes," I breath, fearing that my breath may smell a bit bad.

"Was it brutal," he traces my collarbones lightly, "and bloody."

"Yes," I giggle at our close proximity, "and very."

He presses his lips against mine softly, "You are such a Slytherin," he chuckles.

Being bold, I pull his head forward and smash my lips, bruisingly, on my own. Passion ignites in my spinal cord where Draco places his hands, heated hand prints now stay on my back.

Kisses are supposed to feel like they last years, but this one felt like it lasted eternities before we broke apart. Staring into each others eyes, goofy grins applied to our lips like a crimson red lipstick.

Slow and Loud claps interrupt our blissful silence, "Well that was a show, alright," Remmington sarcastically remarks.


	15. Chapter 14: I Love You

EADCL 14

Pierce's P.O.V

Remmington glared coldly at Draco, probably because his lips were smothered in my lip gloss.

"She kissed you?" he inquired, not at all all hiding his jealousy.

"Yes," Draco answered bluntly.

"She used to kiss me like that," he started, "I was the first person to kiss her like that."

Remmington was slowly pulling back into his calm and collected manner, managing to anger Draco in the process. The blonde was simply fuming; fists tight, jaw clenched. Remmington knew he had won the battle when Draco stalked off red faced.

"Oh lovey," he turned to me, "Don't you think you've had a long night?"

He asks the question as if he actually genuinely cares about my sleeping patterns. Instead of speaking, my exhaustion just allows my head to slightly bob out a nod.

"Come along then," Remmington loops his arm around my waist, carrying me off too the dorms.

Worry suddenly strikes, "Remmington, I share a dorm with two other girls," I lull and slur.

"Don't worry your pretty head, It's not a good look on you," he strokes my cheek gently.

Darkness soon fills my vision and Remmington's slow, almost inhuman heart beat sweeps me into dreamland.

(Time Skip- the next morning)

Blinking my eyes open, I realize that my pillow is a lot harder that usual. Suddenly the resting place of my head started to rapidly move and confusion takes over my features.

"You're as adorable in the morning as you wee back then," Remmington's soft, affectionate smile gazes down at me as he gently moves stray locks of hair.

"Stop staring at me, It's creepy," I giggle lightheartedly.

Disobediently, he continues to stare, eyes boring into my own.

"You're as beautiful as ever," he starts, "Even with morning breath, you still smell nice."

"You're not allowed to get all sappy on me, especially this early in the morning," I point out groggily.

Stroking my cheek with his rough fingers, he stares deep into my eyes.

"Your eyes are my favourite,"he starts, kissing each eyelid, "i can read them and tell whatever emotion you feel in the moment."

I blink, stunned, "What am I feeling right now?"

"Your surprised," he states, being the cocky know-it-all that he is.

"How do you know," my voice husky ad throat dry from sleep.

"You're eyes get all sparkly and your pupils are blown, you get a similar look when," he gently breaths against the skin behind my ear, "I do this."

HIs lips attack my skin with a serious nature, sucking harshly over the bruise Draco previously left. I instantly knew what he was doing, and I let it happen, with a smile on my face. I turn my body around so I'm facing him, meanwhile still wrapped tightly in his embrace.

"I forgot that look in your eyes," he whispers, his nose tickling my skin, a familiar feeling of warmth and home takes over; a feeling that I hadn't felt since I began school.

Murmurs fill the silence, "I love you."


	16. Chapter 15:Who's the Shirtless Guy?

Pierce's P.O.V

"I know," he mumbles, pulling me back into a kiss.

The smooth sensation that was pure worth and comfort overruled my other senses. All of our kisses had felt like this, although this one had that feeling of dangerous love like wildfire. Nobody could light me up like he could.

I pull away, "Don't you love me too?"

The words come out as a begging whimpers.

"Oh baby, you know I love you, never stopped," He lifts my chin, eyes locking with my own.

"Ok," I mumble, placing kisses all over his face; stubble tickling my lips, "Ok."

Remmington was never a cuddler, never in a million years would I have thought he'd wrap his arms around me as if we were two spoons nestled in a drawer.

"What are you doing," words fall in between lighthearted giggles.

"I'm cuddling," he chuckles, "is that so unheard of."

I turn around to face him, "You've never cuddled before?"

He thinks for a second before earnestly replying, "I also never knew how special you were until you stabbed me."

"So I'm special now," eyes bore into mercury iris's.

"You always were."

His honesty was new, and weird. Never had he ever spoken to me bluntly; his tongue spoke in riddles, usually. Though his deep voice speaking mischief was just as nice spoken in truth.

"What has gotten into you," I huff, curious.

"Recognition and realization," he laughs, "and hopefully, I'll get into you," a wink follows.

Slapping his chest playfully, "you're so gross."

"Don't forget wonderful."

"I love you."

Placing gentle kisses and pecks upon his lips manages to distract me from a door opening.

"So you love him now," a broken voice interrupts.

My head snaps in the direction of the voice, "Draco."

His head falls, "Pierce, he hurt you," he stalks off, anger apparent in his stature.

I stand up, searching for yesterdays clothing items. Quickly dressing, I follow him, the broken boy looming through the corridors early in the morning.

"Draco," I firmly grip his slumped shoulder.

"What pierce," voice hoarse.

"I'm sorry," the words heard as a squeak.

"No need to be, we were never really a thing." He starts, causing a scene in the hall, "we were just a meaningless fling. Does a few hickeys and secret snogging even count as a fling?"

"Draco," I plead, unknowing as to why.

"You were nothing to me in the grad scene of things, and don't think you were ever important."

He walks away; I crumple, harshly to the floor. Tears come in heave swells dropping and trailing down my cheeks. Arms wrap around me, people-flustered at the situation- gape, mouths wide open.

When the tears finally clear, I notice I'm in the common room.

"How did I get here?" I ask, seeing the familiar faces of my friends.

"Blais carried you," Pansy states, "What was that?"

"That was a mistake."

"How," Daphne inquires.

"I've always had someone else, and bringing Draco in the picture was an accident," was I ready to explain my past, "I had a toxic relationship, buts he's back, and he's changed. I brought Draco into eh picture and I shouldn't have."

"Pierce."

"yes, Pansy."

"You'll always have us."

I'm soon squashed into multiple hugs, wonderfully warms and grand hugs that make me feel warm safe and comfortable.

"I love you guys," more tears splash my face.

"We love you too, But uh, pierce," Blais starts.

"Ya?"

"who's the shirtless guy?"

Remmington looks over at the group and shyly waves, obviously nervous.


	17. Chapter 16:Making Me Blush

Pierce's P.O.V

"I'm Remmington."

Daphne leans into me, "Pierce, he's adorable."

I blush fiercely, "I know."

Remmington walks towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist, nose nuzzling into the nape of my neck, tickling my skin. My head instinctively leans back into his touch; it amazes me how I'm comforted by such a simple action.

"Who are these people," The dark haired boy whispers- breathy and intimately- into my ear.

"Remmington," I almost snap, mainly out pent up frustration, "These are my housemates, be nice," my words are followed by a playful nip to his earlobe, causing him to grin.

A dramatic gasp escapes Pansy's mouth, "Housemates? Are you daft," she screeches, and then turns in Remington's direction, "we're her best friends, I'm Pansy"

"Oh and I'm Daphne," the blonde girl pipes up.

Remmington nods in understanding.

"And I'll hurt you if you hurt her," Blaise cracks his knuckles for extra effect, not that it did anything to scare my new significant other.

Remmington extends his large, rough hand to offer a shake, "I'm not going to hurt her, again," the last part is added in a whisper.

My eyes widen at such a large promise, especially considering our history. I turn my dark eyes up to his, "Really," awestruck, "You promise," I all but whimper.

He holds out his pinky finger, as though he's about to sip on a cup of tea, "I pinky swear."

I giggle, like a child, and join my pinky with his own. We were entice y each other that we hardly noticed Daphne cooing, and awwing.

"Oh Pierce," her hand resting on her chest, against her heart, "You two are so adorable."

Laughs escape my lips, "Thanks."

"Break it up," Blaise pushes some space between Rem and I, "No more lovey dove shit in front of me, gives me weird images I can't shake."

By now the entire common room had tears in the corers of their eyes from laughing at Blaise's ludicrous motions.

Remmington moves his mouth closer to my ear, "I'm taking you out tonight," his words followed by a soft kiss to the shell of my ear.

"Alright," I whisper, moving my head, getting closer to closing the gap.

He smiles, flashing his pearly, white smile, "I'll come to your dorm at seven."

-Time Skip- 6:49-

"Pansy," I shout, anxious and frustrated, "Where are my black, dragon hide gloves?"

"Probably in your drawer," she shouts, "Where you left them."

The black haired girl walks into the room.

"Oh Pansy, I'm so sorry," I attempt to explain, "It's that," I plop onto my bed, "I'm so nervous, it's just like the first tie we went out all over again."

She places a comforting hand on my knee, "Pierce, you'll be just fine."

A knock sounds on the wooden door.

"I mean," she walks towards the door, "He's clearly in love with you, it's so obvious, even a blind man could see it," she opens the door to reveal a smiling Remington, dressing up in jeans and a navy blue blazer, "don't you look ravishing," her accent laid on extra thick.

"Thank you Pansy," he finally glances in my direction, "Lovely, a vision of true beauty."

Making me blush seems to be the only thing on his agenda tonight.

A/N Hey Guys, I'm so sorry for the late update, to be honest, I was just being is just a little bit of a filler chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. And If I have any aspiring Percy Jackson writers reading, go on and check out my new forum:), (Unfortunately the lovely people who run this website won't let me put a link in so just copy and paste the one below into your browser!) Favourite! Review! Enjoy!

forum/Camp-Half-Blood/215292/


	18. Chapter 17:You Can't Joke About Cake

Pierce's P.O.V

"What on earth is butterbeer?" Remmington asks, clearly confused.

"It's a drink," I look into his baby blues, "a quite good drink too.?"

He stares just as deeply into my eyes, "I'll just have a cup of coffee."

"You're so boring, never up to trying anything new," I giggle.

"ooh," he says, breathy, "I'm up to trying anything as longs as it works in my benefit," words are followed by a wink thats causes my face to go tomato red.

The amount of influence one wink has on me is almost unbelievable; and a kiss, those lips send my knees weak and my limbs useless. Remmington just has this air about him; his icy eyes send calls down my spine and cause goosebumps to arise on my forearms.

"Sometimes I wonder why you like to make blush so much," I murmur, curiosity lingering.

He smiles, a genuine one, "When you blush," he pauses, "its just a reminder that you care."

I almost cooed and awed this words, I didn't think he had a sweet bone in his body.

"Remm," I look up through thick eyelashes, "I'm in love with you," my words breathy.

"I'm in love with you too," he breaks the silence, huskily, looping and lacing our fingers together.

The grin spreading over my face threatens to nearly stretch my cheeks, the muscles aching from the shear happiness my smile portrays.

"I love your giddy grins too," he explains with a chuckle.

I blush, the fiery red tint on my cheeks burning, "Thanks."

Another breath taking smirk tilts the curve of his mouth, "Want to get out of here?"

My face flushes down to the tip of my ears, "What do you have in mind?"

"We could," he pauses and flashes an awarding winning smile, "Go to your favourite cake place."

I gasp, my hand flying to my lips, "but that's in muggle America, how would we get there?"

"I have my ways," he gloats, waving his hand as if to brush off the comment.

I practically leap out of my seat; all nerves banished and replaced with excitement, "Let's go." I take his rough hand in my own and drag him out of Hogshead into the street.

"Wow, someones excited," he comments, clearly smug with his decision.

"You don't joke about cake," I warn, my finger lightly waggling, "come on, let's go," I beg, desperation clawing at my mind.

I've had a craving for Florence's Cakes for a while now, but the little cafe was to far for me to legally apparate.

"Hold onto me, I'll get us to Florence's."

I cuddle into his side with ease, gripping his arm like it's my only tie to life. There aren't many words I can use to describe our recent method of travel. It wasn't at all related to apparition, it was a rush, it was exhilarating, almost breath taking, and the best part, was that I got to eat cake afterwards.

We got situated in a booth near the back, my head resting against his shoulder.

"What flavour do you want?" He asks, brushing a stray piece of hair form my eyes.

"Guess," I mention through my teeth, which are currently sinking gently into my bottom lip.

His nose nuzzles the crook of my neck, his breath tickling my skin, "Red velvet."

I grin, "How'd you know?"

"He presses a light kiss to my collar bone, "Baby, I know you better than you know yourself."

I couldn't help but believe him.

A/N Hey Guys, I recently became Deputy Head Mistress of the Hogwarts House Cup Forum, go check it out, Just copy and paste the link below into your browser:)

forum/Hogwarts-House-Cup/215584/1/0/


	19. Chapter 18:I Want To Explore

EADCL 18

Pierce's P.O.V

When I woke up the next morning, the smile I was sporting nearly split my face in half. The memories of the previous night looming in my mind, causing my eyes to dance at the reminder. Rolling onto my side gently, I get a perfect view of Remm's sleeping face; the way his eyes crinkle slightly and a soft grin pulling at his lips.

Some would consider my current position creepy, but I couldn't help but watching the boy sleep. He always had such a tough exterior when awake, an impenetrable dark attitude; it probably arose after dealing with the dead for so long with minimal living contact.

Though this sleeping version of Remmington was so peaceful, and calm compared to the wake version; I couldn't help but like this piece of dark-haired boy. Surpise overtook my system when crystal eyes shot open.

"Good morning, sweets," Remmington drags, husky and groggy voice murmuring.

"Morning," lightly stroking a lock of inky, black hair out of pale blue eyes, the corners of my mouth twitch upward.

Placing calloused hand on either side of my face, Remmington pecks my hair, smiling to himself as he does so.

"Come with me," he all but whimpers.

Revelling in the moment, I indulge, "Where."

"Home," he pulls me deeper into his chest, firm muscles rippling with the movement.

"Now where would that be," my fingers dancing across his cheekbone with the lighthearted banter.

His thumb brushes over my bottom lip, "the Netherworld Sweets."

Time Skip (The gates of the Netherrealm)

I didn't know what to expect when we arrived. The nervous feeling deep in the pit of my stomach grew stronger the closer we got. My eyes were wired shut, the possible sights running through my thoughts.

"You can open your eyes now darling," Remmington purrs into my right ear, his voice music to my ears.

Reluctantly I opened my eyes, the dim torchlight invading my senses. It was nothing of what I expected; it was dimly lit, candles in sconces lining the walls. The large iron gates, ornately crafted, open, as if controlled by magic, leading towards a small stone building. The building itself looked cozy, as if it didn't belong in a land full of souls.

"Oh Remm," I gasp, "it's nothing like I expected."

"I know," he hums, wrapping his arms around my waist, "what do you think?"

You can hear how nervous he is, it's seeping through the cracks in his voice. He was tense, all his muscles were pulled taught.  
"It's different, I'm used to the magic of the Wizarding world," I pause to catch my thoughts, "you know, the happy giddy magic. This is," my speech stopped, I didn't know how to describe it.

"Do you like it?" He asks, his thumbs moving slowly, in soothing circles on my sides.

I turn in his arms, now staring at him, "I love it, so much less depressing than I imagined."

He laughs softly.

"I want to explore," I whisper in return.

He grins, "Then let's explore," words followed by a gentle kiss on my forehead.


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

Pierce's P.O.V.

~Four Months Later~

Queen of the Netherworld wasn't an easy job, although my romance was. Easy and sweet, and simply meant to be. The entire time I've been down I've been pampered and loved and coddled; and I've loved every minute of it.

The dead weren't as dead as you'd think, they all talk the same, act the same, and remain the same person as if they were still alive; some even unbeknownst of their death. My job was simple, be their friend until they go to their new home, and I enjoyed it; hearing about grandchildren and pets is most common, but adorable to hear people blabber on about there most loved ones.

"Pierce," Remm drawls, his voice soothing in a dark way, "don't you think you should come to bed now."

I set down the cup of tea id been nursing for the last hour, pivoting in his direction. He was sprawled out on our silk sheets, clutching a mystery novel in his fist. Dark curls strewn across his forehead, eyes boring into my soul, his arms open, awaiting my body to arrive.

I give in, throwing myself on the king bed, revealing in the softness of the sheets. Cuddling into Remm was a casual pastime that we both enjoyed, nuzzling into each others warmth and reading throw the pages of a novel at the same pace, our heartbeats becoming one.

A soft kiss pressed to my forehead and I fall asleep, just so finishing the chapter.

 _A/N Oh my gosh, I finally got the time to write epilogue, I know it was short, but I felt that short and sweet was sufficient. Thank you all do much for going on this journey with me, leave your reactions in the reveiws, I love reading them and appreciate every read so much._

 _~Emma_


End file.
